


Troubled starts

by Sweetheart627



Category: Nightwish, tuomarco
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post end of and era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart627/pseuds/Sweetheart627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the start of  a new era for everyone in the nightwish world. For a certain bassist and keyboardist, they have a bit of a troubling beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled starts

**Author's Note:**

> We have fanart!!!! Done by Tumblr user gbr1111. Thank you so so much!! 
> 
> http://gbr1111.tumblr.com/post/99479624401/dear-sweetheart627-i-love-this-scene

It had all started about a month after Tarja had been fired; Marco and his wife had divorced due to his unavailability for family time and Tuomas was feeling the harsh blame of the media and public. The two had gone out for a drink to try to escape life for a bit and had ended up in a cuddles and make out session on Tuomas's couch. After that, both had realized that they needed each other to lean on. They moved in together and let everyone know about their new relationship. It was accepted with elation and ease by both families and friends. Everyone seemed to know that both men would need each other. And boy were they right. Marco was there for Tuomas through his depression era when everyone seemed to blame him for the open letter. It was so hard for the bassist to hear his boyfriend cry himself to sleep almost every night. It took a lot of love and patience to help the poet pull through and now, after over a year of both living together in Tuomas's wooden mansion and enjoying every minute of their relationship, if was time to go on tour again.

 

With their new singer in tow, the band hit the venues and arenas in Europe and the US with vigor. Almost half of the South American tour was finished before an incident occurred. All of the guys and Anette were outside of their hotel in Rio de Janeiro signing autographs and talking with fans when they heard someone start yelling. "How dare you!" They all turned to see a man in his mid-twenties charging up towards them. He went over to Tuomas and started screaming in his face. "How dare you show your face here again! After what you did to Tarja, you should have killed yourself and be rotting in a box by now. You'd be doing everyone a favor. You think you can just keep going after you did that to my sweet Tarja?"

 

Tuomas looked down and saw the ex singer's face tattooed on the man's arm. He was about to say something when Marco stepped between him and the fan. He reached back and took Tuomas's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I think it's time for you to go. Unless you'd rather I call security. You have no place to tell anyone what should have happened." Thankfully, he didn't have to call security. Two guards came out of the lobby and began to walk him away when he saw the two musicians holding hands.

 

"What?! You two are gay, aren't you? Fucking homos! You're disgusting filthy gays and deserve to die." He continued until the guards had gotten him away from the guys. Marco turned to see Tuomas had gone pale and he was shaking. Without even thinking, Marco put his arm around Tuomas's waist and took him up to their room. Tuomas sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands. Once Marco had shut the door, he knelt in front of his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head.

 

"He's right." Tuomas whispered, "I should've just done myself in. Then none of this would've happened."

 

Marco couldn't believe he was hearing this. He tipped Tuomas's head up and kissed him passionately. He could taste salty tears on the keyboardist's lips as his pushed his tongue into his mouth. Slowly, Marco wrapped one hand around Tuomas's legs, another around his back, and spun so that the black-haired keyboardist was sitting on his lap, all without breaking his kiss. He could hear Tuomas's breath shuddering as he tried to catch his breath. After a few moments, they broke apart and Tuomas laid his head on Marco's shoulder. The blond started running his fingers trough Tuomas's hair and kissed his head again. "Never, _never_ , let me hear you say something like that again. If you ever try to hurt yourself like that, I swear I'll do the same to myself. Ok?"

 

Tuomas nodded. "I'm sorry." he tried to say more but was caught by a fit of hiccups.

 

Marco chuckled, "I don't care how badass we are supposed to be, you have the cutest hiccups in the world. And you always do this little bouncing thing when you get them. It's precious. _You're_  precious. And another thing, we need to fatten you up. It was way to easy to get you on my lap." 

 

Tuomas smiled and buried his head deeper into Marco's shoulder. "Can we just get in bed and _*hic*_ cuddle until we have to leave?  _*hic*_ "

Marco nodded and moved Tuomas to the bed before getting up and removing his sandals. Tuomas kicked his sneakers off before crawling to the head of the bed and sliding under the blankets. He lifted the covers so Marco could join him. The bassist laid down, pulled Tuomas close and guided the composer's head to his shoulder. After they had gotten comfortable, Marco pulled his laptop bag up on the bed. He turned the computer on then took out a couple movies and showed them to Tuomas. "Pirates of the Caribbean, Phantom of the Opera, or Saw 2?"

 

Tuomas pointed to the Phantom. "You sing along to this one," he said quietly. Marco popped the movie in and they laid there contently until it was time to leave for the concert. Once they were on stage, they were having the time of their lives. Marco spent half the show making his way behind Tuomas's boat like setup and running his hand along the keyboardist's ass. At one point he leaned over and whispered, "God I want to fuck you." He looked down to see Tuomas's cock spring to life in his jeans. Marco smiled, "Mine. Only mine." He laughed as Tuomas struggled to keep a straight face. 

 

As the concert came to a close, Marco stood proudly as the last song ended in a finale of pyros and sparklers. All was well until he saw some people in the audience start pointing to Tuomas frantically. Marco looked over to see the black-haired Finn laying on the stage. He rushed over to turn his boyfriend over and felt all the blood rush from his head. On the left side of Tuomas's chest was a bullet hole that ozzed a steady stream of blood. There was also a bump on the back of his head where he had hit the hard floor. Marco pulled the unconcious form of his boyfriend into his arms and began rocking back and forth. "Wake up, Tuomas. Don't you dare die and leave me here. Please don't die, rakas." 

 

In a few minutes, Marco looked up to the sound of paramedics moving though a parted crowd. With the help of the other band members, Marco lowered Tuomas down to the stretcher. He then jumped down and ran out to the ambulance with them. The ride to the hospital seemed never ending. While the paramedics rushed to stabilize Tuomas's system, Marco simply held his limp hand to his lips and begged him repeatedly to live. Once they arrived at the hospital, the orderlies had to forcibly pull Marco off of Tuomas so that the latter could be taken to the operating room. Once he calmed down, Marco was showed to a waiting room. It was about half an hour before the rest of the band showed up. They told him that the police had arrested the man from outside the hotel earlier. He had tripped on the sidewalk and accidentally shot himself in the foot while trying to escape. He was easily captured and made a full confession. They said that he apparently believed that Tarja was in love with him and took her removal from the band personally. 

 

"Mr.Heitala?" They looked up to see a doctor standing in the dooway. "Tuomas is out of surgery. The bullet missed any major organs, and the only injuries he has are a broken rib and a slight concussion. You can go in to see him. He should be waking up shortly." 

 

Marco ran to Tuomas's room and sat down beside the bed. He took Tuomas's hand and rested his cheek on it. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," he whispered until his voice began to break and the tears started falling. Soon, he was shaking as sobs tore from him. The fear from seeing Tuomas laying on the stage crashed with the relief that he was alright and both washed over the Finn like a tsunami. He suddenly felt Tuomas's thumb start moving up and down, caressing his cheek. He looked up to see the keyboardist smiling at him. "I'm alright, sweetheart. Now come here and kiss me." Marco happily obliged. 

 

The next few days went smoothly. Tuomas was released the next afternoon with the order to rest and not go on stage for another week. Marco made sure that both orders were followed and took it upon himself to fill Tuomas's hours. He knew firsthand that his boyfriend was unbelievably grouchy and whiney when he got bored. In no time at all, they both were back on stage, rocking their hearts out. But things were noticeably different in the audience. Every time the two of them got close, they could see about twenty people perk up and start watching them like hawks. 

 

"People are starting to guess that you two are a couple." Jukka explained before one show. "After Rio, everyone on the Internet is trying to prove it." 

 

At the end of Nemo that night, Marco walked over to Tuomas and winked at him. Once he realized that everyone was looking, he pulled Tuomas close and kissed him sweetly in front of the whole theater. Tuomas, forgetting what he was doing, completely stopped playing and wrapped his arms around Marco's neck, tangling his fingers in that soft blond hair. There was an audible gasp from the crowd before a slow cheer erupted, quickly escalating to a deafening roar. People clapped, stomped their feet, and cheered as the two broke their contact. Tuomas blushed hot pink when Marco walked back to the mike, "I trust that clears things up for you all. If anyone still is guessing, I pity you, but you'll have to figure it out on your own. That's as much of a visual presentation you'll get, so no ideas. Yeah, I see the workings of your twisted little minds. How about instead we do you a song? A little number called She's My Sin. And while he's not exactly a she, at least not unless there's a spider's involved, _he's_ my sin." He pointed to Tuomas who laughed, wiggled his eyebrows, and started the song. 


End file.
